


His Father Split, Full of It

by Trekkiehood



Series: Raise a Glass to Freedom High [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Concussions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Major Character Injury, Middle School, Racism, School, Self-Hatred, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: "His father split, full of it,"After a two year absence, James Hamilton makes a reappearance. The homecoming is far from pleasant for everyone involved.





	His Father Split, Full of It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one takes place before "Cousin Committed Suicide".  
I apologize for writing them out of order. If I tried to, they would never get done as inspiration hits me randomly.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Child abuse, child injury, hospitals, self-hatred, parental neglect, alcoholism, xenophobia/racism

"You know, there are other things to do than go to the library, right?" Hercules Mulligan sighed, leaning back further in his desk.

Alex shrugged, "I'm sure there are, but this essay is due on Monday. I need to finish it. You would be wise to finish it yourself."

"Come on Alex! We're in middle school! They don't expect twenty-page essays! He asked for two pages, remember?"

"How can anyone truly expect me to give accurate representation of all sides of an argument in two pages?! If I'm supposed to disprove them, I have to have _room_ to prove it's wrong."

"Come on! It's one Friday night. My mom is making tacos and she'd be downright offended if you didn't come!"

"I don't know Herc, this essay-" The bell rang cutting off his excuse.

Just as Mr Washington stood to address the class, the door swung open and John Laurens raced in, looking pale and slightly haunted.

"Alex!" He panted, eyes still wide.

"John, what's wrong?" He was out of his seat in a moment rushing over to his friend.

Mr Washington crossed his arms, "If you boys would please take a seat, you can discuss whatever it is after class."

"No, you don't understand-!" Laurens was cut off when a large man appeared in the doorway.

The man looked angry "Alexander!"

The boy's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Dad?" It was barely a whisper.

"Finally!" The grumble was drunken and angry. "I've been lookin' for you. You changed schools."

The class was silent as they watched the scene play out. Alexander had slipped from shock to anger. Anyone who knew him could see it. The young Hamilton had never really spoken of his father, they now knew why.

"Changed schools?!" Alex exclaimed, "Yeah, I changed schools! It's called Middle School! But you wouldn't know that would you? I mean, you just take off for two years without telling anyone. What did you want a formal notice?" He took a step closer, his voice taking on a mocking tone. "'To James Hamilton: Contrary to popular belief, your son actually did age during the last two years. He is now in seventh grade, meaning he changed school buildings. I hope that doesn't cause you any inconvenience!' Is that what you wanted? Not that we would have even known where to send it!" The words were spat out with such force that even Washington took a step back.

James looked at his son, a hateful gleam in his eyes.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the man had slapped Alex across the face.

A gasp sounded through the classroom.

"Mr Hamilton!" Washington exclaimed, "I must insist you leave immediately."

"Fine! Alex, come on, we're leaving!" The man grabbed his son's arm, pulling him towards the door.

Alex fought against him with everything he had, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Listen here boy, I am your father and if I say you're comin' with me, then you're comin'!"

"What about mom?" he growled. "Are you just gonna leave her again?"

James let out a drunken laugh, "'What she deserves. Never shoulda left her her deadbeat husband. Her own fault for runnin' after me. Never woulda married 'er if you wasn' born. So guess is really your fault." Then as if remembering his original objective, gave a hard pull, "I said come on!" He yanked him again. Alex came forward a little more, his resolve having lessened.

Nobody else in the classroom had moved. John was still frozen beside the wall, a look of terror etched on his face. The students all sat in their seats, silent. A few even had their phones out, recording the scene. It was this realization that finally pulled George Washington out of his shocked silence.

"Mr Hamilton! If you do not immediately release Alexander and leave my classroom I will call the police!"

James Hamilton turned to look between his son and the teacher. Finally mumbling something unintelligible, he released the boy's arm and stormed out of the room. Alex fell backwards, gasping as his head connected with the floor.

There was dead silence before everyone moved into action. John and Washington were at Alex's side, Hercules making his way towards them.

"Alex! Are you okay? I didn't mean for any of it to happen! I swear! I didn't know he was following me!"

"It's fine, John." He tried to get up, but Washington kept him down.

"It's better for you to sit still for a little while. We need to make sure you're okay. You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," he swatted away the hands and struggled into a sitting position. "I just... lost my balance."

"Alex-" George started, concern starting to replace his anger.

"He didn't actually mean any of that stuff." He assured him. "He's just had too much alcohol. He'll sober up and come back."

John sighed, "Alex, that's the first time he's shown up in over two years-"

"I know!" he snapped, "I'm well aware of the time he has been gone!"

"Alex-"

"Two years and seventy-three days," he mumbled under his breath.

Both John and George looked at him sadly.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, "It's fine. He'll come back eventually. He always does."

Washington frowned, "Alex, are you sure that it's a good thing he comes back?"

"Yes!" He pushed the hands away, finally standing. A tremor had now made its presence know. Whether it was due to pain, fear, or anger nobody could really tell. "I just talk to much. It-it's not him. Really. It's my fault. I say stupid things. I make him leave." He was facing the classroom now, slowly backing towards the door. "I do it! Stop blaming him! It's my fault! He has to come back! He has to!" He turned and ran out of the room.

No one said a word. No one moved. Alex's mood had shifted almost instantly. From anger to complete forgiveness. No one knew how to respond.

After several moments of silence, his friends jumped up.

"Alex!" John yelled sprinting from the room. Herc followed close behind.

Washington turned to address the surprisingly silent students. "The rest of class will be used as a study hall. You will be dismissed by the bell." Then hurried out of the room himself.

~H~

Alex could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He had made an idiot of himself, not that this was the first time he had done something stupid. This was different though. His dad came back. Then he had to go and ruin it. He had to shoot off his stupid mouth and make everything worse. Like usual.

He didn't even know where he was going. He was just running. He thought he was over these feelings. It seemed like anymore he couldn't decide if he hated his dad for leaving or if he wanted him to come back. It was his fault he left, wasn't it? If that's true then why was his dad trying to take him away from his mom?

It didn't matter. He wasn't leaving his mom.

His train of thought froze when a hand was clasped over his mouth. He felt himself being jerked backwards and began to fight against the arms that pulled at him.

"Listen here, boy," the gruff voice of James Hamilton came from directly beside the boy's ear. "I said you were coming with me and I mean'it. Now you bett'r come 'long quie'ly."

Alex panicked, bringing his elbow backwards. He heard a gasp as the arms loosened. Alex saw his opportunity and took off running back towards the classroom.

"Boy!" He heard as well as footsteps coming behind him.

He turned back to see that the older man was actually gaining on him. Before he could turn back around he collided with what felt like a brick wall. However, it only took him a moment to realize that walls don't say "oof".

"Alex!" John was on the floor watching while the younger Hamilton scurried to his feet.

Before Alex could respond, he was grabbed by his hair. Both of his friends gasped, unsure of what to do.

James kept pulling back until Alex was looking up. "You must've forgotten your manners, son. I'll be sure to teach 'em to you."

The terrified boy started pleading. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn' m-mean... I didn'... Pl-please-!"

"Mr Hamilton if you don't release him immediately, I will call the police." Washington had appeared, his voice dangerously low.

James yanked backwards eliciting a gasp from Alexander. "He's my boy, if I want ta take him with me, I will."

"No, you won't." He was resolute. "You will release your son and never step foot on campus again."

The elder Hamilton laughed, "And what do you have to say, boy?"

Alex let out a quiet whimper.

"Well?" He yanked the hair until the boy was looking his father in the eyes.

"J-just let me go." It was so quiet, the three observers weren't even positive he said anything. "P-please. J-just let me g-go." He choked on a sob as James roared in outrage.

"I shoulda known better." He growls. Then, using all his force flings Alex into the wall.

The side of the boys face slammed into the glass casing of the fire alarm. The resounding crash was followed by a thud as his body hit the floor and lays still.

"Y-you killed him!" John shrieked, glancing between the two Hamiltons. He looked as if he couldn't decide if he should go to his friend or attack the man.

George reacted, his eyes taking on a gleam of hatred few had ever seen. He rushed towards James.

John went shakily to his friend's side.

Hercules watched in shock for a moment before pulling out his phone and calling the police.

~H~

"He's alive."

Was the first thing George actually comprehended. He wasn't even sure how long he had been sitting in the waiting area of the hospital.

"His mother asked that you stand in for her until she can get off work."

George couldn't help but be surprised. "She's not coming?"

"She is," The doctor hesitated, "she said she would be here as soon as her shift ended."

Washington closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Did this boy have anyone who truly cared for him? His parents obviously didn't.

"If you would like to see him, you can sit with him. At least, until his mother gets here."

George nodded, following the doctor. When they reached the small hospital room, Alexander was lying in a dark room. Machines beeped in intervals as Geroge took in the thick white gauze sticking out around the boy's face. Some of the scratches weren't even covered.

"Luckily, most of the cuts look deeper than they actually are. The biggest concern is the concussion. It should heal on its own, but it will take time." George nodded numbly.

The doctor gave one last compassionate look before leaving the room.

George sat in the chair next to the boy. He was fuming. James Hamilton had beaten, nearly killed, Alexander, and the boy's mother wasn't even coming. What had the bright student done to deserve such a life?

What amazed the teacher the most, was that he had had no inclination of such problems. Alex always looked well put together, though now that he thoughts about it, he did appear to wear the same clothes weekly. But his academics never wavered. His grades remained the highest in his class. It was truly remarkable.

The beeping of the monitor began to speed up. George turned as Alexander Hamilton woke up. He heard a barely audible breath as the boy's eyes opened. There was silence while Alex seemed to take in his surroundings. Nothing moved other than his eyes.

"Alexander?"

Hamilton tensed slightly, his breathing speeding up.

"Alexander, it's Mr Washington, from school."

He seemed to calm at this. "W-where am I?" The voice was scratchy and quiet. Nothing like the usual exuberant and smooth voice.

"The hospital." George answered, "Do you remember what happened?"

Alex gave a slow nod. After a beat of silence, he said, "I shouldn't have mouthed off."

George didn't know how to respond. "Alexander," he said trying to keep the shock out of his voice, "you didn't do anything wrong."

The boy finally moved, turning his head with a perplexed expression on his face. "But I should have just gone with him. I'm not supposed to argue. I just... Forgot."

"Alexander," his voice was sterner than he intended and the boy flinched. "Alexander," he softened, "you were right not to go with him. You're allowed to be frustrated. He... Hurt you."

"But it was my fault."

George's heart broke for the boy, "No, nothing he did or has ever done was your fault. Especially if he... If he hurt you."

"But it's not _his_ fault. He never asked for an idiot disgraced son who couldn't keep his mouth shut." It was said so casually, so insignificantly that George had no doubt that it was something he accepted as fact. And it was a direct quote. Probably something Alexander had heard many times.

"Son, look at me." The boy's eyes trailed to meet his teacher's. "You are not a disgrace or an idiot. You're brilliant. Anyone who doesn't see that is at fault, not you."

Alex didn't look convinced but didn't argue either.

They sat quietly for several long moments. "Is mom coming?" The silence was broken by the suddenly timid voice.

"She said she would be here after work." He felt a fresh wave of anger rise up at the obvious child neglect.

Alex didn't seem concerned, "Which one?"

"I'm sorry?" George wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Which, job?"

The teacher didn't answer, unsure.

Alexander seemed to change tactics. "What time is it?"

"Almost four."

He let out a small laugh, "Good. The last thing she needs to get fired on my account."

George raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, well," Alexander continued, "Her boss doesn't like her to clock out early. Barely gave her the job. Doesn't like immigrants. Says we do nothing but freeload off of the 'hard-working citizens of America'. Oh, right, so that's why she's asking for a job, because she's lazy. Makes perfect sense to me." The sarcasm in his voice amused Washington. "He would have fired her if she left. Mrs McClain is nice though. She probably won't even make her come in if she knows I'm here."

"Who's Mrs McClain?" He wondered if the boy realised he was talking so freely. It had to be the concussion, though the boy had always had a knack for rambling.

"Oh, mom cleans her house on Fridays. She typically does it after four. But if she said she's coming, she's coming. She never breaks promises."

Sudden quietness took over as Alexander stared at the ceiling. George thought he might have fallen asleep. Then the weak voice asked, "Do you think he's coming back?"

No. Not if George Washington could help it.

James had been arrested and Washington has no doubt that he would be put away for a long time. Especially with George's eyewitness account and the hallway security cameras. Alexander wouldn't testify again his father. Their brief conversation assured him of that.

"I don't think so."

A small intake of breath. "Okay."

The boy's eyes drifted back closed. 

George wondered if the boy would even remember the conversation in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is that one! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As of this moment, this is the first chronologically I have planned in this series. 
> 
> I know it's sad the way Alex thinks, but it's the sad truth for many dealing with abuse and neglect. 
> 
> And I was not trying to say that Rachel was a terrible mother. I had George perceive her that way because he didn't have all of the details. 
> 
> In this story, Alex and his mother are immigrants (in case you didn't notice in the story). The way I have it mentally planned out is that James visited the Caribean, got Rachel pregnant, married her and brought her back to the US. So while Alex is an American Citizen, people can still be jerks. 
> 
> Anyway, if that story doesn't make sense, I'm open to change it.
> 
> Wow, this has been a ridiculously long author's note.
> 
> Leave lots of comments!
> 
> God bless,  
Jamie 


End file.
